themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baboon
Baboon is the sixth song on the album The Coroner's Gambit. Lyrics The sun came up above the strange white plain Blood red flowers all wet with rain And the spirit wasn't really willing anymore, but the flesh was very, very strong And I've got very little money left and I've got no sense But I'll have none of your goddamned impudence The sun came up above the new white fields Everything was new again Pure power stripped of meaning Sky burning, spring cleaning Daisies on the hillside like cancer on the skin Pretty little yellow eyes that flutter in the wind I'd be grateful my children aren't here here to see this If you'd ever seen fit to give me children And my defenses may be working with a skeleton crew But I'll be skinned alive before I'll take this from you The sun came up above the ocean out west All the colors of the rainbow Stand up straight, you can see the house leaning Day breaking, spring cleaning Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is one of those songs, it's about a couple of people... they live in the same house, they might be married, it's hard to say, you couldn't tell it by the way they treat each other." -- 2001-08-03 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *"I feel bad about these people but nonetheless I continue to torture them." -- 2002-03-01 - Slow Bar - Nashville, TN *"This is a song! I say. That I want you to have in your heart, when the day comes that you see a person whose lips, when they first met yours, filled you with a joy you had not known before that day. When the day comes that the same lips fill you with the revulsion you would reserve for an open grave - I want you to know this song. You may not wanna sing it, you may not want to remember it. But I have sadistic tendencies! And I want you to remember me on that day! Cause I be right down there with ya! 2, 3, 4!" 2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *"This is a love song, but it's different from other types of love songs. In many love songs, not all, but in many, you hear a person expressing a feeling along the lines of 'Oh! I feel so warmly toward my intended that I want to express that feeling. I wanna let it out of myself, and share it with the world, and perhaps the world will in some way be enriched by sharing in my loving feeling.' And that's one kind. This is of another sort, where you say 'I have a feeling, and it was once such a loving feeling, and it's now so rotten, and smells so horrible. It's such a dreadful burden to carry that I want to inflict it on other people, that they might, just a small bit, of how angry I am, an anger which at one point focused toward a certain person, but which has, in its perversion, extended itself to all y'all.'" -- 2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1997-03-01 - Replay Lounge - Lawrence, KS *1997-03-xx - New York University - New York, NY *1997-06-22 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1997-06-26 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1997-11-14 - University of Wisconsin Student Union - Madison, WI *1998-04-23 - Black Watch Pub - Claremont, CA *1998-07-31 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1999-12-02 - Columbus, OH *2000-09-17 - The Make-Out Room - San Francisco, CA *2000-10-15 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2000-10-19 - WFMU Session - WFMU Studios - Jersey City, NJ *2001-02-10 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2001-08-03 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2001-10-19 - Mission Space - Baltimore, MD *2001-12-07 - Good Records - Dallas, TX *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-03-08 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-04-13 - Sky Church - Experience Music Project - Seattle, WA *2002-10-09 - The Cobblestone - Dublin, Ireland *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-11-03 - The Grog Shop - Cleveland, OH *2002-11-06 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-02-18 - Uffes Källare - Växjö - Gothenberg, Sweden *2003-08-23 - Breadstretchers - Springfield, IL *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-09-24 - Pearl Street Clubroom - Northampton, MA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, England *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-10-29 - A Haunted Hot Tub Halloween - Littlefield - New York, NY *2012-12-05 - Emo's East - Austin, TX *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-06-27 - Boys Rock for Girls Rock - Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2015-10-05 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-25 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO *2019-09-07 - McDonald Theatre - Eugene, OR *2019-11-23 - Cafe Torgal - Ourense, Spain Videos of this Song *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-10-29 - A Haunted Hot Tub Halloween - Littlefield - New York, NY *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX Category:The Coroner's Gambit songs Category:Video